In preparing lumber for the construction market, it has been the object to provide boards of substantially uniform thickness along the length of each board. In the past, it has been the practice to sell unevenly cut boards at below high quality boards due to the variations in the sawn boards, However, with the increasing price of raw logs and the decreasing value of finished lumber, attempts have been made to improve the sawing apparatus to enable improved handling of curved cants to increase the amount of merchandisable lumber obtained. Further, the devices installed in mills to saw curved cants have generally been complicated in structure and expensive to maintain to allow accurate sawing of curved cants.